Meet the Parents
by Spandauballet91
Summary: Shawn has agreed to introduce his partner and fiancé Paul to his family. On the drive down Shawn reveals one little problem: They are expecting a Paula.


Meet the Parents

The tension in the car was so thick it could have taken a chainsaw to cut through it. Shawn had been uncharacteristically quiet since they had started driving and Paul was tired of trying to coerce small talk out of him. It annoyed Paul the most because this little trip had all been Shawn's idea and yet as soon as his lover got cold feet: Paul received the silent treatment. The man could be impossible sometimes.

Paul briefly glanced over at Shawn. He looked paler than usual and his hair dishevelled from the amount of times kept he had kept pushing it back with his fingers. He just seemed to stare out of the window. His lifeless blue eyes gliding over passing trees and billboards. Paul sighed and returned his attention back to the road. He knew he would have to say something. He needed some kind of reaction.

"You promised yourself you weren't going to take anything," said Paul.

Shawn blinked back to reality and shifted in his seat so he was facing the front window. His eyes rolled to the corners of the sockets and at the larger man to his left. He sneered before he crossed his arms over his chest like a perpetual child.

"I haven't. That's why I feel like this…." Shawn muttered. He looked down at his clammy hands and then back at Paul who kept his eyes on the road. "I think I act more normal under the influence than I do without 'em… I feel like shit."

"You're doing well for now," Paul said wearily with a shrug of his shoulders. Shawn narrowed his eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something when Paul cut him off. "I know _you_ Shawn. I know that as soon as we get back home you'll be raiding the house for something, anything, to get you back to that 'normality'."

"Excuse me? I can give up whenever the hell I want! I gave up smoking, didn't I?" Shawn snapped. Not wanting to argue, Paul just nodded his head in agreement. "Exactly. So shut up!"

Paul smiled despite himself. He knew Shawn was not angry at him despite how much Paul pestered him and Paul knew Shawn too well. Too well to know it unusual for him to demand Paul shut up. Shawn was a talker, whether they arguing, having a discussion or whispering icky things into each other's ears: Shawn always wanted to talk. Paul could hear Shawn shifting in his seat as the leather underneath him squeaked. Something was gnawing away at him. He may have been quiet earlier but Paul had brought him back to reality.

"Did you hear me? I can quit when I want!"

Paul nodded again. The leather of Shawn's chair squeaked again.

"Paul! Stop ignoring me!" Shawn snapped. He lightly pushed his hand against Paul's leg. "Paul! I said-"

"I thought you told me to shut up," Paul said simply.

Shawn's mouth dropped open which in turn plastered a smug expression on Paul's face. Paul glanced back at his partner and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Shawn clamped his mouth shut, folded his arms even tighter against his chest and sunk back into his seat. He even pouted. The silence lingered for no less than three minutes until Shawn said finally,

"I lied."

Paul blinked. "You lied? Ah, so you are on-"

"No! I was telling the truth about that..." Shawn looked down at his lap. "Just… please don't get mad at me."

Paul kept his eyes firmly held on the road. He was determined not to look at Shawn now. Whenever Shawn asked Paul not to get mad it only meant one thing: he had fucked up big time. The last time Shawn had said, 'please don't get mad' it had turned out he had spent an evening in the hotel room of Bret Hart. Paul's grip tightened around the steering wheel. Now? Even after what Shawn had asked of Paul just last week? The band around his finger suddenly felt tight. He wanted to pull over and rip it off.

"Paul…?" Shawn's voice was meek. Paul took an exaggerated breath, hit on his indicator and pulled the car over to the side of the road. If he was going to get his heart crushed _again _by Shawn Michaels then he was determined not to kill them both with reckless driving. He turned 180 in his seat and looked over Shawn. The smaller man looked up, his blue eyes worried and his bottom lip quivering.

"What have you done _now_?" Paul demanded.

"It's mom… I… I lied to her." Shawn whispered. Paul felt his whole body loosen and a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. He sat back a little, no longer looming like a giant over his smaller lover. Thank god for small miracles; Paul thought with relief. "Paul? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah of course. So… your mom? Well, what did you say? She does know we're coming, right? I thought it was a Hickenbottom family meal?" Shawn seemed to shrink in his seat. "Right, Shawn?"

"I sort of told her I'm engaged."

"You are engaged."

"Yeah but I sort of told her in a way that… eh… yeah… Paul… a"

"What?" Paul blinked. "Either start making sense right now or I lose my patience."

"I told her I'm engaged to a Paula!"

The car was completely silent except for the odd comfortable squeak of Shawn's chair. Paul spun around and sat in his seat properly. His eyes gazed out of the front window into the horizon of green fields and the odd cow grazing in the distance. He could have slapped himself for not figuring this out sooner. It made sense. Shawn was a mummy's boy and heaven forbid he would break her heart with the truth. Paul groaned and rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just… she was asking questions and I said Paul and she assumed Paula and I never set her straight. Listen babe," Shawn lent over and rested his hand on Paul's back. "My family are great but my dad just wouldn't get it and my mum would be heartbroken so-"

"So why the hell did you agree to introduce me to them over dinner?!" Paul roared as he suddenly sat up straight. "Don't feed me this bullshit when we're halfway there! If you wanted them to think you're straight then why the fuck am I here? Why not lie and say we couldn't make it? Damn it Shawn! You lie so much and yet you're so shit at it!"

"Well… I am engaged to you and they'll have to know at some point so-"

"So better to bring in a six foot three burly guy who hasn't even bothered to shave this morning, into their home unannounced?! Dammit Shawn! Just… goddamit!" You're such an ass! You're just…" Paul threw up his arms in exasperation. "I don't even know!"

Paul scowled furiously. He ran his fingers through his hair and then clamped his hand into a fist and slammed it onto the dashboard. Paul wasn't sure what he was angrier at: Shawn lying in general or Shawn lying because he was ashamed to love him.

"I'm sorry…" Shawn whispered with an obvious break. Paul closed his eyes for a brief moment and then opened them. He looked at Shawn whose eyes were red and puffy and his bottom lip quivered. A pang of guilt tore at Paul inside. As much as an ass his lover was, he knew it was probably not the best idea to lose his rag considering Shawn was having mild withdrawals and cravings. Paul sighed.

"I'm sorry too. You just frustrate me sometimes and it all boils over… what are you going to say to your mom?"

Shawn wiped his tearing eyes with his hand and shrugged his shoulders pathetically. Paul reached out and pushed Shawn's hair back from his face and behind his ear. The back of his fingers stroked Shawn's cheek. This was going to be a lot more difficult than Paul originally thought. He was more worried about eating strange parts of a cow in Texas but apparently he had to battle family stipulation first. He would have to be present as HBK told them he batted for more than one team.

"We'll pull over and find a payphone and you can call them," Paul whispered as he continued to stroke Shawn's cheek. "Don't cry."

The infamous words 'don't cry' always seemed to have the reverse effect on anybody you told them to. On cue, despite Paul meaning to, Shawn broke down and blubbered. Paul bit his bottom lip. Oh jeeze; he thought despite his better judgement. The car filled with sobs.

"Shawn, baby… we don't have to go. We can go home and you can call them and tell them you're sick. We can tell the truth later." Paul soothed. "Sshh stop it. It's not worth getting worked up about."

"B-but I… I lied to mom and she…she's gonna be surprised and-and m-might give you the wrong reaction," Shawn cried in between sobs. Paul hushed his lover and unclipped Shawn and his belts. "I- d-didn't think it would go this far! I was going to-to c-call her and set her straight but I-I got scared. She will love you she-she will j-j-just be shocked."

Paul rolled his eyes as he pulled his shaking blubbering lover close to his chest. His arms wrapped around Shawn and held him close. Paul hushed him again before he planted a kiss to his head through the tied back hair.

"I know… you're just a real pain in the ass. But I'm sorry. I just didn't expect I would be walking in with you and you'll be having to explain to your parents _why_ me."

Shawn did nothing. He nestled his face into the front of Paul's shirt and snivelled. The clock on the dashboard indicated that if they got moving now perhaps they could be at the Hickenbottom household within the next hour. That was if Shawn still wanted to go through with this. Paul ran his hands up and down Shawn's back. Gradually, the older man stopped shaking and took a deep breath. Shawn Michaels – the kind of the Drama Queens.

"Better?" Paul asked gently. Shawn nodded his head and pulled away from his lover's hold. He sat back in his seat and then wiped his eyes with the palm of his hand. Paul wiped the wet patch on his shirt that Shawn had made. "Should I turn the car around?"

Shawn shook his head. "N-no. No. No. They have to know. I want them to know," Shawn forced a smiled. "I asked you to marry me because I love you. And so will mom."

Paul turned the key in the exhaust. "I look forward to it HBK… I look forward to it."

* * *

The remainder of the journey had been much more tolerable. Shawn had loosened up and had turned into Shawn again. Although still pale and a little twitchy, the young man had beaten off his tears and had even managed a cheesy joke about nuns and pigs. So things were back on track. At least until Paul turned into the air force base.

"You'll let me do the talking, right?" Asked an urgent Shawn as they pulled up outside the large three-story detached house. Paul nodded his head although his nod in response to his lover's question. He knew Shawn's pa was a colonel but Paul had never seen such an immaculate house. It had a white picket fence situated around perfectly cut grass with little ornamental animals scattered tastefully throughout. The house even looked like it had been given a fresh coat of white paint: not a scratch in sight.

"Nice pad. Now I know why you're such a brat at times." Paul smirked. "Spoilt."

"I was not spoilt. My dad was a hard ass."

Paul rolled his eyes and unbuckled his seatbelt. "Come off it Shawn. You've told me yourself that you used to run to your mom if your dad was hard on you."

"I've never told you such a thing!"

"Yeah well when most of your stories finish with your mom saving your scrawny ass; I just assume."

Shawn unbuckled his seatbelt. "So? I was the baby of the family…"

Both seatbelts were unbuckled and now all they had to do was get out of the car. Paul reached for his door handle first. He glanced over his shoulder at his lover. Shawn made no attempt to reach for his own handle. He just sat there. His eyes narrowed and staring at his lap. Paul's fingers were wrapped around the handle.

"You call her everyday Shawn," said Paul. Shawn looked up and met his eyes. "Be excited. You know deep down it'll all be okay."

"I guess… Do you think you could shave that goatee off before we go inside? We might get away with you being a Paula…" Muttered the unsure Shawn. He reached for his door handled and in one swift movement exited the car. Paul followed suite.

"Think of it this way Shawnie: you proposed to me. I'm wearing the ring so whatever masculinity you had, you still have." Said Paul thought a lopsided grin. Shawn sighed but said nothing incoherent as he marched passed Paul and through the picket fence. Paul followed, eagerness gnawing away at him as well as worry. In all honesty – he could see military father not taking too kindly to having an arse beater in the family though although he would never admit it aloud to Shawn. But then, what did Paul know? He had never met the man.

When both men reached the welcome mat, Paul instinctively reached his hand out and placed it on Shawn's shoulder. He gave it a firm squeeze but Shawn brushed it away. Silence again, the scariest sound there truly was. The Heart Break Kid took a deep breath and then knocked on the door.

The few seconds they stood there felt like minutes and the heart within Shawn's chest thumped and thumped like a battering ram against his ribcage. Whether or not it was intentional, Paul was surprised when Shawn grasped his hand and held it tight. If it had been anybody else, Paul would have pulled back. He'd never felt such a sweaty palm before. In fact, he was amazed Shawn had such a strong grip considering the bacon-like grease coat he had on it.

The lock on the other side of the door clicked and almost like it was in slow motion, the wooden door crept open. In the doorway stood a middle aged woman with her hair tied back into a neat bun and a stereotypical apron tied around her waist. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she noticed the familiar face of her boy.

"Shawn! It's unlike you to be on time!" She stepped forward and wasted no time when she wrapped her arms around him. He released Paul's hand and returned the hug, his arms wrapped firmly around her. They held onto each other for a few seconds until they pulled back, his hands in her own as she beamed proudly. "Look at you. When was the last time you ate? You look like you've just come down from a cold."

"I've not been feeling too hot," he admitted not wanting to go into too much detail. He took a breath and nodded at Paul. "This is… Paula."

Paul's face fell instantly like the Beast from the Disney classic. Really? He thought bitterly as he stood up straight looking down at the smaller woman. She _did_ look surprised. Her mouth had formed an 'o' shape and her head nodded slowly.

"She's got good arms for a Paula…" she said finally.

"Paul." Said Paul at last with an extended arm and open hand. Shawn's mother took the gorilla like hand into hers and shook it.

"Carol." She replied. "I didn't think you were a Paula the minute I set eyes on you. Really Shawn, your jokes are getting ridiculous. Pleasure to meet you, Paul."

Shawn was dumbstruck to say the least. His mother did not seem the least bit fazed? She let go off her boys' hands and gestured for them to enter. Paul smiled and entered the home first, Shawn just dragged on behind still not quite sure what was happening.

"So how was your drive over here? Did you drive, Paul?" Carol asked as she led them through the hallway.

"The drive was as good as could be m'am. The traffic was on our side and yes, I drove."

"That explains the punctuality. Now Shawn, Randy, Scott and Shari are here as well so please be on your best behaviour," his mother spun round and waved a finger at him. "No arguments especially with your father and if you so much as comment on the dress Randy's wife is wearing, I'll make sure we run out of cookies when it comes to your dessert."

"That means she's wearing something hideous again…" Shawn muttered.

"I mean it Michael!" The middle aged woman snapped.

Shawn rolled his eyes but did not respond. Paul, who had been following close behind, picked up his feet and ushered closer so he was walking shoulder to shoulder with Shawn. He nudged the older man with his elbow and grinned whilst he waggled his eyebrows.

"Alright… this is going better than I thought…" he admitted through a soft mutter.

The three walked through a large alcove and into the dining room area. The welcoming aroma of roast turkey wafted through the air with a sweet hint of honey intermingled. Paul sniffed the air, his nostrils flaring as he tried to make out each smell Mrs Hickenbottom had cooking away behind the kitchen door. He was just about to sniff a bit harder than suddenly Shawn's elbow connected with his side. Paul coughed and he bent over ever-so-slightly. Shawn shook his head with a stern glare.

A huge table with a white table cloth draped over stood in the centre of the dining room. The best china had been laid out for each individual place and in the centre were several bottles of wine. On closer inspection, Paul could make out the fine cutlery too. He pursed his lips and then looked over his lover curiously. Shawn did not have enough manners to mean this sort of thing happened every dinner time in the Hickenbottom household; this was an engagement celebration for Shawn and _Paula. _

Nobody was sat at the table though. Paul felt a lump in his throat form. Shawn's mother had already informed them Randy's wife was here because of her ugly dress which in turn must have meant Randy was present so… where were they?

"Will you boys be staying the night?" Carol asked when she picked up a bottle of wine from the table.

"We hadn't planned it," Shawn admitted. He picked up an empty glass from the table and his mum poured in the alcohol. Carol held out the bottle to Paul who shook his head.

"If we're going home tonight I best not," he said honestly.

"We have a spare room all set up. I think Shari and Scott are going home so there will be room," Carol shook the bottle of wine gently. "Well?"

"We eh… we better see what dad says first," Shawn muttered before Paul even had a chance to grab a glass from the table.

"Well look who it is!" A feminine voice exclaimed from behind them. Just as Shawn had spun around on his heel he found himself caught up in a huge embrace. She pulled away from the hug and smiled. This must have been Shari, she did not look too much older than Shawn but she was definitely mid-thirties. Paul blinked, it was weird in itself to think he was getting married to Shawn who was thirty-two whilst he was twenty-eight. The four year gap seemed bigger when he considered Shawn to be in his thirties.

"When are you going to cut your hair? It's longer than mine!" Shari lifted a large chunk of it off Shawn's shoulder and into the air to illustrate her point. Shawn flicked his hair back.

"I'd look stupid with short hair. I'd look like some kind of congressman and that's not what the fans want to see. I'm the number one guy now, y'know." Said Shawn who brimmed with pride. Paul rolled his eyes, sometimes he swore Shawn cuddled that damn belt when his back was turned.

"I heard," her eyes turned on Paul. "Hi? You're…?"

"Paul."

"Oh? I… oh." The smile on Shari's face was awkward as the slow realisation crept slowly onto her features and then into her mind. A small laugh escaped her throat. "Oh. Paul. Yes, it's a pleasure."

Shawn rubbed the back of his head and moaned. "Yeeeah I was meaning to talk to you guys before I came but-"

"He panicked and decided it would be best to just charge in like a bull in a china shop." Paul added humouredly.

"Sounds like Shawn," the woman said. She looked Paul up and down. "I'm impressed, brother. I'm a woman and I can't get anything even relatively close to this."

"He's alright I guess." Shawn said indifferently. Paul huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at Shawn who looked up at Paul with an innocent smile and twinkle in his eye. "Don't tower over me like some big ass mountain with your angry bear like face on! I said you were alright."

"Dinner is almost ready!" Cried Carol as she rushed into the kitchen. Before the door swung shut she yelled back, "Sit down!"

"Right…" Shawn turned on Paul and placed both hands on Paul's upper arms. He took a breath before he gazed up at Paul who had raised his eyebrow. "Scott's a bit of an ass, Randy can be but not all the time and please please don't say anything to my dad until he gives you all the clear."

"Shawn, everything's fine. Everyone has accepted me so far… considering how you were acting in the car I'm starting to wonder if this is one big melodrama." Answered an honest Paul. Shawn stuck out his bottom lip out of irritation and for a second Paul almost forgot he was amongst company because he nearly lent down to kiss it away. Kissing and cuddling in public was out of bounds; that was their only rule.

"Almost," Shawn said with a smirk. "But not quite."

Paul grumbled softly into the back of his throat but took his seat. Shawn sat next to him, his wine in hand. He sipped at red liquid, slapped his lips together exaggeratedly and the nodded his head. He smiled at Paul and nodded to the fine liquid on the table. Paul shook his head.

Loud voices echoed down the hallway Shawn and Paul had walked through and within minutes a group of people walked through. Three men and two women. The men all had similar features to Shawn but with noticeably more grey in their shorter hair. Paul smiled as they entered the room as did Shawn that was until one of the women came into a better view. The smile from Shawn's face faded and a momentarily look of confusion swept over his face. She was wearing a lime green dress with fur around the bottom and top, it was also a little too tight. That and she was too old to be wearing it.

"My god…" Shawn muttered before all eyes in the room locked in on him. He looked like a deer in the headlights as he swallowed his next sentence. He forced a smile. "Cheryl! You look… _great_!"

Paul sighed inwardly. The dress was appalling but the first words that flew out of Shawn's mouth had to be a comment? It must have been a little brother thing. First impression with Shawn's sister in law? Could be better… Paul eyed the wine. He could go for one himself right now.

"Shawn." Cheryl remarked bitterly as she took a seat at the table beside a more conservative looking Shawn Michaels with grey streaks in his hair. He said nothing directly to Shawn but the stern look said a thousand words. Next to him on his other side sat Shari. Scott and his wife took their place on Shawn's side until finally the head of the household sat at the far end of the table looking down like King Arthur.

"Hey dad," Shawn greeted pleasantly with a broader accent than Paul was used to. The father of the household nodded his greeting before his eyes wandered the large frame of Paul Levesque.

Shawn's father sucked at his teeth. "_She's _big." Shawn opened his mouth to say something but his father continued. "In fact, she's hairy too. She's gonna tower over you at the altar, that is of course, if she can find a dress to fit in."

Paul moved back into his seat. His eyes were narrowed almost wrathfully at the head of the Hickenbottom. Whereas Shawn's mother and sister had commented on his statue and obvious masculinity with an air of humour, Richard Hickenbottom had an air of detest about him. The colonel took a bottle of wine from the centre of the table and filled his glass, nobody said anything as he did.

"Okay. It's obvious," Shawn pushed his chair back and crossed his arms. "It ain't a woman. So?"

"So nothing," Richard grunted. He took a sip of his wine. "I blame your mother."

"And what is that supposed to mean?!" Shawn spat as his infamous temper rose through his body and his cheeks rapidly flushed red.

"It means this is what happens when you wrap a boy in bubble wrap and cotton wool. This is what happens when you don't let him play with his older brothers," Richard took another sip of wine. "I told her once, I told her a thousand times, it wasn't healthy letting you play with Shari's friends… young boys get confused."

"Dad…" Shari warned.

"No the old man has a point," Scott said as he poured his own glass of wine. "Randy and I didn't become… y'know."

"Become what?" Shawn snarled. His hands had tightened into fists and the vein on the top of his head protruded. For the first time in a long time, Paul felt lost. He wanted to defend his lover but what could he possibly say? Sons could be forgiven. Spouses less so.

"It's not really a topic for the dinner table." Scott reiterated.

"Finish your sentence or so help me god…"

"Shawn, calm down…" Paul said sympathetically.

"No I won't calm down!" Shawn roared. He pointed at Scott. "Finish your sentence!"

"Queer." Scott said as simply as someone would have when answering a level 1 maths question. The diners held their breath and for a split second, nobody moved. The temper seethed within Shawn and his fingers turned white from the pressure of his fist. He looked ready to dive over the table.

This was the atmosphere Carol Hickenbottom returned to. Golden turkey on a silver plate in both hands, the elderly woman stood at the doorway and stared quietly at the scene before her. She had heard yelling but she could not make out actual words. Richard Hickenbottom looked up at his face and the two shared a quiet knowing look. Shawn stood up from his chair.

"I'm not putting up with this. I've got a good job, my own house and millions of people worldwide think I'm the best thing since sliced bread. And to be honest _Scott, _I'd much rather be a queer with this guy than sell insurance and be in a marriage which honestly, lost all spark after the 'I do'."

"Kneel before Shawn," said an uninterested Randy. "You're thirty-two, we expect you to have a job and your own house. So millions of guys who don't wash or have girlfriends think you're cool? Big deal. It's hardly a career is it? You won't be reaching retirement age with it."

"That's enough, Randy." Carol scolded.

"But it is an ideal job for you Shawn… I mean, all those sweaty men you can roll around with." Added Cheryl. Scott, Randy and their wives snickered around the table. Paul could see Shawn literally shake with fury and the unmistakable glistening of tears formed in the corners of his eyes. Paul pushed his seat back and stood up.

"You were right, Shawn. It was a mistake coming here. You don't need to sit here and listen to them." Paul extended his hand to his lover. Shawn, who still shook with anger, glared at the huge hand held out in front of him. He looked between the open hand of his Paul and then at the faces of the people he had to call family. With so many eyes on him, Shawn took his lovers hand in confidence. _This_ was the right thing.

The two Wrestlers exchanged a nod and then turned around, walking through the alcove they had recently come in. Voices started up again behind them, women scolding and men defending themselves.

"Shawn!" The boom of the Colonel called through the hallway. With his hand will still in Paul's, Shawn looked over his shoulder at his father. With a straight back and long strides, the Colonel approached the dumbstruck couple. "Just hang on a minute."

Paul pointed his finger at the older Hickenbottom before he rumbled. "You've said enough. We're getting out of here and we don't expect you to hold the door open for us."

Richard held up his hand. "Alright Godzilla, you can back down. I just want to talk to my son."

"Talk to him? Insult him, you mean?" Paul fumed.

"Shawn…" The authoritarian looked over his son for a brief moment before he reached out and patted him on the shoulder. "I am happy for you. I might not approve of your choice but I am happy you've made one. Now before you or Godzilla here demand my approval, I just want to say one thing.

I never approved and I still don't approve of your career choice. I thought it was a waste of time… waste of money and waste of resources. You went to college, you went and you could have gotten a law degree or sold insurance like your brother. You could have done all that but I know you would have resented me because I never let you try. I would have held you back.

So you tried Shawn, you tried and you excelled. You became the man you are today because of the risk. I don't approve of you throwing your body off of ladders and those corners of the ring but… But I have _always_ supported it because it makes you happy and I support _you_. I always will support you regardless. So ignore them in there, everybody else does."

"Then what was that, dad? About the cotton wool and things..?" Shawn asked timidly. "Why did you have to make us feel no better than dog shit on the sidewalk?"

Richard shrugged. "Maybe for the same reason you lied to your mother and me? I had no idea you… I…" Richard sighed. "Shawn, I had no idea you _loved _a man. You've always had girlfriends and it just never occurred to me. It was a shock and I handled it badly. I'm sorry. I would love for you both to come back in and eat with us but I don't expect you to."

"I'm not going back in there," Shawn snapped childishly. "Did you hear what they said?"

Richard nodded his head. "I heard but they're just as confused as I am. We're not like your mother and you know that. Give them some time…" He gave Shawn's shoulder a reassured squeeze. "Your mother has been looking forward to seeing you. You don't think you can come back? Even for just _one_ course?"

Shawn looked at his father. The voices from the dining room had quietened down and the dull clanking of plates echoed into the hall. His mother must have put the turkey on the table ready for his father to return and cut it. It took him back to his childhood, back to the days of Thanksgiving dinner. His father always insisted on cutting the bird; it was the American tradition of manliness. The tears that had glistened in the corners of his eyes fell freely after a single blink. Paul squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry dad… I can't face them." Shawn said finally.

Richard straightened up. "It's unlike you to turn down a meal..."

"I don't feel like the awkward tip-toeing and false sympathy from the guys. I'd much rather just go and come back next family meal or something…"

"If you're sure, then that's fine. But why don't you and Paul come back next week? We won't invite the others."

Shawn looked at Paul who nodded his head, "Yeah sure… We should go." Said Shawn.

"Not until your mother says goodbye!" Richard Hickenbottom said firmly. "Wait there. Carol! Carol!" He barked down the hall. "Shawn's leaving!"

Paul had to turn his face away to hide his smile. Watching Richard Hickenbottom yell for his wife was something out of a British comedy sketch. Shawn squeezed Pau's hand for his attention just so Paul could see the narrowed eyes and familiar pout that shaped Shawn's lips. Paul sniggered again. He could not help it – the Hickenbottom's were far too alike. They barked orders.

"I'm coming, Dick!" Her southern drawl yelled as the dear old lady hurried down the hall. She extended her arms and Shawn let go off Paul's hand to embrace his mother in a huge hug. She pulled away and kissed his cheek. "Don't you listen to them silly boys, Shawn. I'm so proud of you. I just wish you could stay a little longer."

"Dad said we can come back next week." Said Shawn.

"Good. Now, you." Carol Hickenbottom turned on Paul. He felt quite small for a change. The woman had a real presence about her despite her short stature. "You drive carefully and I can't wait to hear more about you next week when you come up."

"Yes m'am." Paul said before he was pulled into an unexpected hug from the woman.

"Paula," she said with a snort. "You're welcome here anytime."

"Take care," Richard said after he had finished hugging his son. He held out his hand to Paul. "You too. Don't be a stranger."

Paul took the firm hand of the military man and gave it a commanding shake. Richard nodded, moved aside and opened the front door for his son and future son in law. They waved goodbye and then the door was closed.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Paul asked as the pair drove down the highway. The radio had been turned on but kept low. Paul could tell from the expression of Shawn's face that he was in deep thought and had been in deep thought but most of the journey. The night had begun to creep in and Paul had to turn on his headlines.

"Just thinking…" Shawn muttered as chewed at the ends of his fingernails. Paul frowned, he hated that habit. He could chew them down so far sometimes they would get bloody. If he had not been driving he would have been tempted to slap them away from Shawn's mouth.

Paul sighed. "I'm sorry your family dinner didn't go to plan."

Shawn shrugged. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault… I just lost my temper and then ran away." He paused. His mind working overdrive before he said finally, "I should have gone back in there"

"Maybe?" Paul said with a shrug.

"Maybe? So… you _do _think I should have gone back in there…?"

"Shawn, you can what if until the cows come home, man. You left, we left. Was it the right decision? I don't know… I don't know them guys like you do. I just know I don't like people talking to you like that and if it had been anybody else-"

"You'd have gone Godzilla on their asses?" Shawn lowered his fingers from his mouth and grinned.

"Pretty much." Paul said modestly.

"I _do_ like wrestling with you though," Shawn said, his sassiness was in full force and gleam glistered in his eye. "That green dress monster was right about that."

"Oh my god! Her dress!" Paul cried. He had almost completely forgotten about that monstrosity of a garment in his rage.

"I know!" Shawn bounced up from his seat in a burst of excitement. "She always dresses like that! It's awful isn't it?!"

"Holy shit – Shawn, baby, I could have fallen over when it walked through the door."

"I know! She once wore one last year and it was pink. You've heard about muffins? Woman has batter dripping over panties!"

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Paul chortled before he broke out into laughter. He managed to stop laughing to say, "You didn't help! I bit my tongue, you just let it fly out!"

"I'm sorry! But… that was worse than normal!"

Paul wiped a tear from his eye and the drive home continued. Maybe the Hickenbottom family gathering could have gone better but Paul was sure about one thing: The Levesque family meeting would be even tougher. He smiled at the thought: bring it on.

The end.


End file.
